Lily & The Wooden Bowl:Digimon Style
by ImpressiveAqua
Summary: A Fantasy-Romance Folktale with a Digimon twist. TakatoxJeri
1. Cast

This is my first Digimon fanfic. I decided to not let Jeri talk in this fanfic. I'm not all that good at writing fanfics. Btw, this is after Takato and Jeri became College Students. I don't want to add Jeri's stepmother, Shizou, and her younger half-brother, Masahiko, to this fanfic. This fanfic will take place in 1800s Japan. I also don't want to add any Digimon to this fanfic, so, please, don't get upset. I don't own Digimon or Lily & The Wooden Bowl.

Jeri Katou - Lily

Takato Matsuki - Kumaso

Yoshie Matsuki - Matsu

Takehiro Matsuki - Yamato

Tadashi Katou - Himself


	2. Chapter 1

In this next chapter, I decided to write Tadashi Katou in a kind, gentle way since he is a bit cold towards Jeri because she left home without telling him. I wanted to add the rich and poor sides of Okinawa. I also wanted to make Tadashi and Jeri two of the poor people in the poor side of Okinawa, so please, don't get upset. I don't own Digimon or Lily & The Wooden Bowl.

Once upon a time, in the poor side of Okinawa, Japan, there lived an almost-old man named Tadashi Katou and his daughter, Jeri.

Jeri and her father were two of the poor people in the poor side of Okinawa.

But, Jeri was a beautiful young woman.

Her hair was as brown as chocolate, her eyes were as bright as gold, her skin was as fair & white as snow, and her lips were as pink as a cherry blossom.


	3. Chapter 2

In this next chapter, Tadashi is about to die and give his daughter, Jeri, gifts that will protect her beauty from other Worldly Men. I don't own Digimon or Lily & The Wooden Bowl.

When Tadashi finally laid on his deathbed, he only had two gifts to give to his daughter: a small wooden rice paddle and a folded paper crane.

"Your beauty will be protected by these things," He said to Jeri. "If all goes well, they can bring you great joy, someday."

When the sun was about to set, Jeri was about to fetch the herbalist, but the almost-old man begged her to not leave.

"In a few hours," Tadashi said, gently. "I'll be going up to Heaven, but before I go, there's something I have to do."

With an almost-wrinkled finger, he touched Jeri's snowy cheek.

"You face, my dear, will tempt many men. They'll spoil your beauty and I can't let that happen. That's why you need to hide it from the world."

Tadashi reached for a large lacquered bowl, turned it upside down, and put it on his daughter's head.

The wooden bowl came all the way to her nose, completely hiding the upper part of face.

Tadashi seemed satisfied.

Taking Jeri by the hand, he made the girl promise to never remove the wooden bowl off her head.

"Like I said, all the gifts that I've given you will protect and watch over you after I die," Tadashi said to Jeri once more.


	4. Chapter 3

In this next chapter, I decided to add Japanese fields to this fanfic, so please, don't get confused. I don't own Digimon or Lily & The Wooden Bowl.

After the death of her father, Jeri began working in the fields to survive.

Then, she took a break and did a little walking.

As she was walking, some men began to make fun of her.

Suddenly, they tried to knock the wooden bowl off her head.

Then, she took out the folded paper crane that her father gave her before he died and threw it toward the men.

"Awk! Awk!" It said in a protective way and the men began to stay away from her.


	5. Chapter 4

In this next chapter, I wanted to make Takato's father, Takehiro, a rich farmer who owns the fields, so please, don't get confused. I don't own Digimon or Lily & The Wooden Bowl.

A few days later, Jeri was approached by Takehiro, a rich farmer and the owner of the fields.

She saw a worried look on Takehiro's face at once.

"My wife, Yoshie, is sick," He explained. "And I need someone to take care of her & nurse her back to health."

Jeri hestiated, but Takehiro added, "Yoshie and I will treat you kindly. In fact, we'll treat you like you're our own daughter."

Jeri accepted the generous offer, greatfully.


	6. Chapter 5

In this next chapter, Jeri was taken to Takehiro's house in the rich side of Okinawa. I also wanted Yoshie to be an evil mistress & figure out how to get rid of Jeri, so please, don't get upset. I don't own Digimon or Lily & The Wooden Bowl.

Takehiro took Jeri from her home in the poor side of Okinawa to his home in the rich side of Okinawa.

"So," Takehiro said to Jeri. "Tell me about yourself."

Jeri explained that she and her dad were poor, she lost her dad, and now, she's all alone.

Takehiro felt heartbroken for her.

When they got in his house, Takehiro introduced Jeri to his wife, Yoshie, who was lying in her and Takehiro's room.

Yoshie wierdly noticed that Jeri was wearing the wooden bowl on her head.

Takehiro told his wife about Jeri's sad life.

Some hour laters, like Takehiro asked her to, Jeri took care of Yoshie and nursed her back to Health.

While Jeri was in another room, Yoshie's secret is revealed: Yoshie's an evil mistress with powers.

"I have plans to get rid of her for good," Yoshie said, noticing Jeri with the wooden bowl on her head.


	7. Chapter 6

I don't own Digimon or Lily & The Wooden Bowl.

It was about time that Takato, Takehiro and Yoshie's only son, returned home from College.

Takato was a kind-hearted, handsome young man.

Then, he noticed Jeri with the wooden bowl on her head.

He approached his mother, asking, "Who's that girl? And Why is she wearing a wooden bowl on her head?"

"The girl's name is Jeri Katou," Yoshie told her son. "Her life's really sad. She suffered from her dad's death and being poor. Her face is badly covered by a wooden bowl."

Takato felt heartbroken for Jeri.


	8. Chapter 7

This next chapter is for all the TakatoxJeri fans. I don't own Digimon or Lily & The Wooden Bowl.

Suddenly, Takato began to fall in love with Jeri, despite her wearing the wooden bowl on her head.

He saw how gracefully she did her work.

He also wants to marry her.

She began to fall in love with him, too.

Right now, they were standing in his father's back field, holding each other's hands.

Takato began to reach for Jeri's face, but, she fearfully leaned her head back a little bit.

"If we're to get married," Takato said. "I have to see your face."

But, Jeri refused.

Jeri couldn't break her promise to her dad that she'll never remove the wooden bowl off her head.

So, she ran out of the back field, crying.


	9. Chapter 8

In this next chapter, I wanted to make Takehiro accept Takato's proposal to Jeri, but make Yoshie forbid it. I don't own Digimon or Lily & The Wooden Bowl.

So, Takato decided to tell his Parents about his proposal to Jeri.

"Mom, dad," Takato announced to his parents. "I'm in love in Jeri and I want to marry her."

"That's Wonderful!" Takehiro said, happily.

Takehiro would be happy to have Jeri as his new Daughter-In-Law, but, Yoshie was angrily shocked.

"No, it's not wonderful!" Yoshie said to her son, angrily. "I'm not going to let you marry some girl wearing a wooden bowl on her head!"

Takato and his dad were both shocked at her words.

Takato was about to speak.

"Keep silent," Yoshie told her son, angrily.

Takato couldn't believe his mother not wanting him to marry Jeri.

Neither did Takehiro.


	10. Chapter 9

In this next chapter, I decided to make a wicked Yoshie make Jeri perpare one hundred bowls of rice for the Wedding Guests for one minute, or she will get rid of Jeri. I also wanted to add an empty room with empty bowls to Takato's house, so please, don't get upset. I don't own Digimon or Lily & The Wooden Bowl.

Jeri sat down on Takato's bed after she cried.

Yoshie found her in her son's room.

"There's no way you're going to marry my son," Yoshie snapped.

Yoshie dragged the girl into an empty room with one hundred empty bowls.

"You have one minute to prepare one hundred bowls of rice for the one hundred wedding guests," Yoshie told Jeri. "And If you fail, I'll get rid of you for good."

Yoshie slammed the door and locked it.


	11. Chapter 10

In this next chapter, Jeri's rice paddle will raise from one grain of rice to one hundred grains of rice. I don't own Digimon or Lily & The Wooden Bowl.

Jeri's eyes were filled with tears.

One minute to prepare one hundred bowls of rice for the one hundred wedding guests?

Jeri wondered how she'll do it.

Suddenly, a thought came up in her mind.

She took out the rice paddle that her dad gave her before he died.

Then, she saw only one grain of rice in a large empty bowl in the middle of the room.

She used the rice paddle in the large empty bowl with that one grain of rice.

Suddenly, that one grain of rice was raised to twenty grains of rice.

And after that, forty grains of rice.

And after that, sixty grains of rice.

And after that, eighty grains of rice.

And after that, one hundred grains of rice.

Then, Jeri put each one hundred grains of rice in each empty bowl.

Jeri couldn't believe that she could do it.

She was really happy.


	12. Chapter 11

In this next chapter, I wanted the wicked Yoshie to do some evil magic by making some rats appear in her house and make them eat the rice that Jeri prepared for one hundred Wedding guests. I also wanted to add a Living Room to her house, so please, don't get confused. I don't own Digimon or Lily & The Wooden Bowl.

Yoshie was in the living room.

She did some evil magic by making rats appear in her house.

"This will make Jeri get out of my house," Yoshie said, evily. "Go to where I took Jeri is!"

The rats obeyed her order and went to where Jeri was.


	13. Chapter 12

In this next chapter, Jeri gets scared when she sees the rats eating the rice that she prepared for one hundred Wedding guests. I don't own Digimon or Lily & The Wooden Bowl.

Jeri was waiting for Yoshie to come and show her that she prepared one hundred bowls of rice for one hundred wedding guests.

She couldn't wait to make Yoshie happy by doing that.

Suddenly, the rats appeared in the room where Jeri was in.

They ate the rice that Jeri served for one hundred wedding guests.

This left Jeri fearfully shaking.


	14. Chapter 13

In this chapter, Takato and Takehiro came to Jeri's Rescue & kicked Yoshie out of the house for what she did to Jeri. I don't own Digimon or Lily & The Wooden Bowl.

Yoshie unlocked the room's door and opened it.

She saw that the rice were eaten by the rats.

This made Yoshie evily happy.

"I knew you'd fail," Yoshie told Jeri. "Now, get out!"

But, Jeri just sat there, scared.

"GET OUT I SAID!" Yoshie screamed even louder that Takato and Takehiro came in the room where she & Jeri were.

"What's going on?" Takehiro asked.

Tearfully, Jeri explained to them what happened.

Takato and Takehiro believe what Jeri told them and glared at Yoshie.

"The girl is lying," Yoshie told her husband and son.

"Since you're so mean to Jeri and forbidding their marriage," Takehiro said to his wife. "I want you to get out and never come back! Ever!"

Then, Yoshie angrily left her home.


	15. Chapter 14

This next chapter is for all the TakatoxJeri fans. I don't own Digimon or Lily & The Wooden Bowl.

Takato believed every word Jeri told him and his dad.

"Rice or no rice," Takato told Jeri. "We'll still get married."

Jeri and Takehiro both agreed with him.


	16. Chapter 15

This next chapter is for all the TakatoxJeri fans. I wanted to add a Wedding and a Japanese Wedding drink called the "Three Times Three". I also wanted to add some of Takato's relatives to this chapter, so please, don't get confused. I don't own Digimon or Lily & The Wooden Bowl.

Takato and Jeri's Wedding had begun.

One Hundred guests were there; His Relatives, The People from both the rich & poor sides of Okinawa, and The men, who wanted to knock the wooden bowl off Jeri's head, threatfully.

But, when Jeri tried to take the wooden bowl off her head, it was stuck.

Takato and some of his relatives helped trying to remove the wooden bowl off her head, but it still won't come off.

Jeri began to worry, but, Takato took her by the hand.

"Don't worry," He said. "With or without the bowl, you'll always be a darling to me."

When Takato and Jeri drunk the "Three Times Three", they became husband and wife.


	17. Chapter 16

In this last chapter, Jeri's beauty is finally revealed to all of the people in Okinawa, especially the men who tempt to move the wooden bowl off her head, so please, don't get confused. I don't own Digimon or Lily & The Wooden Bowl.

When Jeri brought the bowl to her lips, the wooden bowl suddenly made a shaking noise.

Then, it fell off Jeri's head and broke into pieces, finally showing Jeri's beautiful face with beautiful, flying gems around her head.

The people of Okinawa was amazed by Jeri's face & beauty.

Takato, his relatives, the people, and the men, who threatfully wanted to knock to wooden bowl off her head, all began to saw Jeri as the most beautiful woman in all of Okinawa.

The End


End file.
